Not the Only One
by Void Tippster
Summary: when a new detective comes to London, who is good at hunting down killers. but she has a dark side, her family tree are known killers with a bad reputation. will she survive in hiding or with she be crushed by the weight of her crimes. will she be saved by the Sociopath of London?
1. Chapter 1

**Cross paths**

 **Chapter 1**

All I walked into was police cars in front of my apartment, I was worried for a second until I saw it… well more like smelt it, a horrid smell

The smell of death

"So now I don't even have the right to go into my own apartment" the police just had to stop me on one of my worst days.

"Sir, you can't go in.." They trailed off I gave him a quick look, I was tired frustrated I knew he was going to give me an answer. I was so not in the mood to deal with anyone and to be honest, I was a little ... High

Come on I just got out of the hospital.

"What all because you have a suspected murder and a 3-day old corps and you can't find the murder?" There was shock in the hallway, the police officer was about to open his mouth before he was stopped

"How could you possibly know that?" This office was in charge of the operation.

I really didn't feel like answering "why don't you ask the man with the coat, he seems to know as well"

We both were staring at each other, that man with the curly hair and the coat seemed to know what I was talking about.

"Sherlock, can you please tell us what's going on?" This man was different he was not a police office, must be with 'Sherlock'

"We seem to have someone who isn't like every other boring person, and may I ask why you were in the hospital?"

I didn't give Sherlock an odd look like the others

"Why don't you guess, Sherlock"

He again gives me a good look over

"Ahh, 4 cracked ribs" he gives me a little smirk

I giggle, which made Sherlock a little confused. I walked past the officers

"Not quite right Sherlock"

"How so?" I continued walking but when I got to the first step I stopped and turned

"Not 4 its 7, and they are not cracked they are broken, points for effort though"

"Come on that was an easy one too"

I could tell Sherlock was a little frustrated.

Once I got into my flat I imminently knew something was off

"You don't have to hide, I know you are here" I walk toward the window

"How?" I didn't answer this ….. despicable Human being

"Ohh no wonder you are called 'the freak'" I scoffed at the name "is that what they really call me, seems I am not the only one…."

He looked a little confused

"Well I am not pointing a gun at a defenseless person"

"I am not a freak, you had this coming"

"Ohh do I ?" I look at him with dead eyes

The man shots but with his horrible aim he didn't make a kill shot, with what little energy I had left I pinned the man down.

Blood was spilling from the wound from my abdomen, I put my free hand to try to stop the bleeding. I could hear the police coming up the stairs, they were close.

there was a knock on the door, "Are you ok in there?"

I try to catch my breath, it did hurt a little bit…

"Define ok?" I try to stay that in the most normal way possible.

They opened the door, to come into a man unconscious on the floor, and me sitting up against a wall folding the hole that has been ripped through me.

"What happened?" a police officer asked, looking at the man laying on the floor

"Nothing much …"I wince in pain " just caught you a murder"

"Let me look I am a doctor" I lifted my hand, to revile bullet wound

"Whats wrong John?" The lead officer asked. "A bullet wound to the abdomen" he grabs a cloth I had laying on the ground

"This is to stop the bleeding" he puts the cloth on my wound as a temporary thing. "I know how to treat a bullet wound _John_ " I put my hand on the cloth, "it's not my first fight with an armed arse" John knew what I meant

"Where you hurt badly last time?" I look away, trying not to make eye contact "answer ME" I knew he wanted answers. "When you live with a bad reputation like mine you don't tend to have ….. _friends_ " I push the cloth harder on the wound.

"You don't seem to be in much pain" John was just doing what any doctor would do, "yeah, not my first hole. You did hear me before?" John gave me a look, "yes I did hear you, but I was just wondering"

"Don't wonder John, she seems to be able to handle the pain because she already has drugs in her system" John gives a quick look at Sherlock then back at me. "When did you get out of the hospital?"

"Technically I was never in a hospital, I know someone who works there"

"I thought you said you didn't have any friends" John looked a little confused

"I don't, I just know her" I look at Sherlock "you would to Sherlock, her name is Molly"

"Molly, Molly Hopper? she was the one to give you the drugs and patch you up?"

"Well half right John, she did patch me up, but she didn't give me the drugs…. I got them myself" I look around the faces of the police officers, they were trying to find where I hid them

"It's not here" Sherlock stopped them from looking, "she doesn't need to bring them to the flat, she just goes out like every other junkie" Sherlock added, John scoffed "Yeah and you would know exactly where Wouldn't You Sherlock, you seem to know every junkie in London" Sherlock gave a look that said ' _shut up_ ' "I would"

"You don't know me, I haven't been in London long." The bleeding had slowed down

"You have come from Australia" Sherlock looked at me

"Yeah, I would have guessed that you would have known that"

I grab my chest and wince in pain, John puts his hand on my shoulder he knew something wasn't right.

"Sorry about that, guess I am not well enough to be fighting people yet…" John looked a little worried, he had only just met me and he is already worried.

Johns doctor instincts kicked in, he was asking me about my medical history which I didn't really feel like sharing. "You weren't in a hospital just about a few broken ribs were you ?" John looked at me again.

"No, but you don't really need to know what I was there for…" John was a little angry before he was going to yell at me the paramedics arrived.

"Maybe I will be able to talk to you again, but hopefully not anytime soon." Thought were my last words before the ambulance doors were shut, and the van started to drive off.

 _ **A/N**_

 ** _This is my first fanfiction, well the first one that I have ever had the guts to post up. comments are greatly appreciated, any sugestions on what should happen are also welcome._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Though's who Mock**

Chapter 2

It was 3 months since I last saw Sherlock and John I was actually quite pleased that I lasted that long, I usually get unwanted attention. I am usually quite easy to spot out from a crowd, for 1 my natural hair color is white, and I have a long scar across my right eye, its usually closed and my left eye is a sky blue color. As I said before you must be an idiot not to be able to see me, or blind I guess….

I have a problem with being seen or recognized, I have a horrible background my family are known killers and are nectarous for being incredibly hard to kill. It's just something I have to live with, my parents are actually dead they outlived their stay on earth they died in their sleep, of natural causes.

I lay on the floor of my flat, I was thinking. "I really need a job, wonder if I would get caught…. Nah" I got up quickly and picked up the phone and called someone about a job interview. I decided I was going to do the old Job that I loved, which quickly became my hobby. In fact, I was so good at it I was given a promotion and that's why I am In London…

that job was finding murders and serial killers. Basically, to hunt down my own kind, I to have killed people. But I don't really think about it.

"Hello my name is Luka Jones, I am a murder detective and I was sent to your division because I was promoted, yes I have my paperwork, sure, of cause, thank you" I hang up

"Well, that worked out well" I had been given the information that I needed to know. And I was to start work imminently.

I walk into Scotland Yard, "umm, I am looking for inspector detective lestrade?" The man looked at me "he is just in a meeting sit over there he will be out in a moment"

I sit down at the seats, and I wait.

After 15 minutes my patience was wearing thin and then the inspector showed up "Ahh you must be Detective Jones, sorry about the wait"

"Please just call me Luka, and its ok it must have been something important"

"Come this way" he leads me into his office, "please have a seat"

"Thank you" I sit down and put my paperwork on his desk so he could inspect whether or not to let me into his division.

After a few minutes "wow, to be honest, I can't really say no, you actually a little over qualified"

he gives me a smile, "but I guess if you want to work in my division, I would be insane not to let you in… welcome to my division Luka"

I smile "thank you Detective Inspector Lestrade ", "please just call me Greg"

"Thanks, Greg" _that was too easy_ I thought to myself

3 Hours later

"Everyone I would like to introduce Detective Jones, she will be joining us" there were a few claps and cheers, somewhere happy, somewhere not.

"Now that out of the way we have another murder and I would like Jones to take charge", "but why and amateur like her won't understand what to do."

"I might not want to say that If I were you, she could take my job intact she had the chance to but she didn't want to take it. She is overqualified to work as a normal detective, so careful what you say, Anderson.

Anderson was a little pissed, probably wondering how someone like me can possibly be able to work that efficiently _alone_ and he didn't understand how I could Finnish so many cases in such a small amount of time.

"So you want to test me?" Greg gave me a nod, "fine by me, I just hope it's not too boring" Sargent Sally looked quite odd like she recognized me. Or at least she thought she did.

when I went into the next room to read the description of the murder. Anderson and Sally,, we talking about me, I know cause I could hear them. the only part of the conversation that I heard was the most hurtful and they didn't even know. "Did you hear what she said, Sherlock,, says that all the time." Anderson whispered "great we have another _freak_ ," Sally said back a little louder than a whisper. Right as Anderson was about to say something I open the door and there was a solid stare no words no one dared to blink.

"Why do you call me a _freak_ , I am not a freak." I push through them. They are both wide-eyed, they just can't believe they just said that to someone they just met.

"Ahh, shit…. What are we going to do now?" Sally asked Anderson worried. " _We?…_ it wasn't me it was you, you're the one who said _freak_ first."Anderson just walked away from Sally, I knew what they were going to do they were going to apologize for their immatureness.

1 hour later

Anderson and Sally both walk into the room where I was looking at the suspect files

"Umm, do you need any help with anything ?" Anderson asked worriedly. I don't even look at them I just keep reading, I am busy what else do you think I am going to do. "Ummm no thanks, peace, and quiet should do just fine right about now"

"Right umm, I was just wondering if we are cool from before" Anderson was trying to sound like a little child who's done something wrong

I don't say anything I just keep working, I don't make eye contact.

"Hey are you even listening to us, we are trying to say sorry for before " Sally was the impatient one, she wasn't having it today.

"What?" that was my only reaction.

"We are saying sorry for before" Sally actually sounded sympathetic it was weird.

I look up at her when she finishes her sentence, "maybe you should say sorry to though's who you have called _'freak'_ for a long time, you know you shouldn't judge someone just because they think differently. Just because they are smarter than you doesn't mean that they are a freak, so maybe you should say sorry you the person that you have been calling freak because you might call them that only so you can mask that they are different, there is a huge difference between the freak and smart. Trust me I know." They look surprised, I just go back to my work.

They leave, and they know what they have to do. The one thing they have avoided to do. Say sorry to Sherlock Holmes

"What did she mean by _she_ knows the difference?" That's the last words I heard from Anderson before I left the room.

But I felt something weird

Something I haven't felt in a long time ...

I felt ...

…. Anger


End file.
